Yellow, I Laph Ya
by widii nateriver walker
Summary: Malam itu, Uzumakigakure kembali mengulang sejarah 20 tahun yang lalu, yaitu penyerangan Konoha. Bagaimana penyerangan itu berjalan? R&R ! with pairing Minato X Kushina !


**YELLOW, I LAPH YA**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Uzumakigakure**

Fic was written by : widii-nate river

Disclaimer : Nothing belong to me

Prolouge :

**Minna-san, ini adalah fic Drama/Romance pertama gue dengan menampilkan pairing MINATO X KUSHINA !!! (diiringi greeting oleh Marching Band) Bangganya… T.^**

**Di sini gue bakal nunjukin keseriusan gue. widii juga tau, pasti ada di antara kalian yang bosen sama fic humor ato karena gak interested ama yang namanya humor. Well, gimana kalo langsung aja baca ficnya? Don't forget to review too. Mohon maaf ya kalo gak nyambung atau mungkin ngegantung, soalnya author baru pertama kali buat fic yang kayak gini. Arigato Gozaimash ! ^-^ v**

* * *

Bulan Purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya terhalang oleh tebalnya awan malam. Gemerisik dedaunan di pohon mendesir menyertai hembusan angin. Tampak sebuah bayangan secepat kilat hilir mudik dari dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain.

"Di sini Taiko, Pasukan 4 ! Laporkan keadaan !" bisik salah seorang yang memakai topeng Anbu pada alat interkom-nya.

"_Hitatsu menjawab_, _pasukan 4 siaga _!" respon seorang lagi dari arah Timur Laut. Dia sedang mengamati gerak-gerik bayangan orang dari arah Barat Daya.

"Laporkan posisi target !" balas orang yang tadi.

"_Target ada di Barat Daya, sedang menuju kemari_,"

"Berkelompok atau seorang?"

"_Err… masih terlihat beberapa orang."_

"Kalau begitu, teruslah mengawasi aktivitas mereka. Jika ada serangan mendadak, segera laporkan !"

"_Sia… Ourgh !!!_"

"Hitatsu ! Ada apa?!!"

"_Da…darurat… -zzzzttt- pasukan 3… ohok ! -zzttt..- me…reka… -zzzzzttt-_"

"Kurang jelas ! Aku tidak mendengarmu !"

"_-zzzzztttt- mereka meny… ohook ! menyerang ! -zzzzttttt- beritahu ketua, ohok ohook ! –zzzzzzzzt- kirim… kirim bantuan…_"

"Hitatsu !"

"_Cepat ! Mereka akan… -zzztttt- uaaaarggh !! –zzzzzzzzztttttt-_"

"Sial…!" gumam Taiko.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya partnernya.

"Mereka mulai menyerang. Itu artinya mereka sudah berhasil menerobos hutan Konoha. Kai, segera hubungi ketua dan kirim bantuan. Segera !"

"Siap !" orang itu menghilang sekejap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sementara itu pintu gerbang Konohagakure sudah diawasi oleh beberapa anggota Anbu yang berdiri di atas tembok.

"Uzumakigakure." Gumam Fugaku yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Sampai kapankah dendam mereka akan terlampiaskan pada desa kita, Fugaku-sama?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Ini sudah tradisi turun temurun. Setiap dua puluh tahun sekali mereka menyerang Konoha. Dan menurut perhitungan, ini sudah ke-15 kalinya." papar Fugaku.

"Tapi… dendam apakah yang membekas dalam benak Uzumaki?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Fugaku berjalan selangkah ke depan. "Semua berawal dari perebutan wilayah kekuasaan Uzumakigakure oleh Konoha saat masa tuan Shodaime baru menjabat sebagai Hokage. Menurut sejarah, tuan Shodaime juga membunuh pemimpin desa uzumaki."

"Lalu…? Apakah sebegitu menyakitkannya bagi mereka?"

Fugaku menoleh. "Harusnya kau tanyakan padaku jika kau mengenalku sebagai warga Uzumaki. Kini kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Yashimaru."

"M..maksud saya, bagaimana dengan opini anda, Fugaku-sama?"

"Entahlah." Fugaku memegang dagunya. "Saya rasa di tiap generasi, selalu ada provokator untuk memicu penyerangan ini."

SYAT ! Sesosok bayangan muncul.

"Tuan ! Ini gawat tuan !" seru seorang Anbu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Yashimaru.

"Pasukan Anbu hutan bagian Timur Laut tewas, dan diprediksikan ini tindakan penyerangan Uzumaki !"

"Jadi mereka sudah mulai menunjukkan agresi. Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya, Fugaku-sama?" gumam Yashimaru.

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kalian, segera kerahkan seluruh Anbu untuk serangan balik. Laksanakan !"

"Siap laksanakan !"

SYAT !

"Anda yakin kita tidak kerahkan juga para Jounin desa ini, tuan Fugaku?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Yashimaru, apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Fugaku tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, maksud saya…"

"Saya tahu semua Jounin di desa ini adalah shinobi yang hebat dan tangguh. Namun bukankah mereka semua sedang ada misi di Kirigakure? Jumlah pasukan Anbu kita sudah cukup memadai dan mereka bukan shinobi sembarangan."

"Tapi tuan, bukankah semakin banyak mempersiapkan pasukan lebih baik? Kita hanya tinggal kita pinta tuan Hokage untuk memulangkan mereka. Misi itu bisa ditunda beberapa hari. Kita juga perlu antisipasi terhadap segala kemungkinan meletusnya perang yang berkecamuk lebih dari biasanya, tuan. Anda pasti tidak akan ambil resiko, bukan? " saran Yashimaru sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah.

"Hmmm… sudah jauh-jauh hari saya persiapkan semua, dan saya sudah curiga terlebih dahulu terhadap gerak-gerik penduduk Uzumakigakure yang melintas di hutan teritorial desa kita," Pria keturunan uchiha itu berujar.

"Bagaimana dengan tenaga medis, tuan? Apakah kita tidak membutuhkan ninja medis juga tim dokter?"

"Ya, benar juga. Yashimaru, tunggu apa lagi? siapkan juga tenaga medis untuk berpatroli."

"Baik, tuan !"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jejak sepatu berlumuran darah di dahan pohon mengarah ke Barat Daya.

"Timur Laut aman !" lapor seorang shinobi dengan head protector yang bersimbol pusaran air dari dalam hutan menghampiri kelompoknya. _Yeah_, Uzumakigakure. "Beberapa tim anbu Konoha sudah kami tumpas."

"Bagus. Berarti peluang kita untuk menyerang Konoha sudah 60 %." Ujar salah seorang shinobi.

"Apakah sumber air di Timur Laut bisa kita gunakan?" tanya yang lain.

"Bisa." Jawab seorang yang tampak paling berwibawa. Rambutnya yang memutih berkilau ditimpa sinar rembulan. "Lagipula, awan hitam sudah menghilang, dan tidak ada penghalang bulan. Kita bisa manfaatkan itu untuk membuat air menjadi pasang."

"Apa rencana anda tuan Kushidate?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu serangan balasan," ujar Kushidate itu sambil memegang janggutnya. "Kau tahu, jika hal ini terdengar oleh putiku? Kalian tahu dia itu bagaimana?"

"Putri anda? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan seorang gadis ikut serta dalam penyerangan ini?"

"Dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Anak itu punya suatu keistimewaan dalam dirinya. Untuk itulah aku membiarkan dia."

"Semoga saja tuan putri dapat mengendalikan dirinya." Tanggap salah satu di antara mereka. "kalau tidak, dia akan…"

"Oho, jangan beranggapan padaku seperti itu !" sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara wanita. Kushidate menghela napas.

"Kushina, sudah kubilang tetap bersama rombongan para dokter. Jangan kau kabur seperti itu !" kata Kushidate dengan wajah wibawanya.

"Membosankan ! Para dokter hanya bisa melarang saja. Ternyata,ayah sama saja," dengus kushina dari balik pohon yang tengah duduk santai. "Aku kan juga ingin ikut perang? Bukankah tadi ayah mengizinkanku?"

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu mengikuti ayah. Berbahaya ! Sasaran para ninja Konoha adalah di tempat ini !"

"Aku tidak mengikuti ayah. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku. Kalau tidak berbahaya, bukan perang namanya ! Justru itulah yang aku cari."

"Tuan putri, sebaiknya anda…" timpal yang lain.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak suka dipanggil tuan putri. Terlalu muluk-muluk !"

"Kushina, bisakah kau dengar perkataan ayah sekali ini saja?" pinta tuan Kushidate akhirnya. Kushina terdiam sebentar.

"Kau dengar?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Ya ya ya… baiklah." Kushina pasrah. Tapi kalau perang sudah dimulai, panggil aku. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sini." Kushina pun pergi dari tempat itu. Dalam beberapa saat Kushina tidak tampak lagi.

"Tuan kushidate, mengapa putri anda begitu keras kepala…?"

Sebuah kerikil mengarah tepat ke kepala shinobi tadi. Dan mendarat sukses !

PLETOK !

"Ouch !" rintih orang itu.

"Itulah salah satu keistimewaannya yang ku maksud tadi. Dia gadis yang berani, walaupun dengan orang yang lebih tua…" Ujar Kushidate sambil tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba,

"UGWAA !!" jerit seseorang diiringi suara debuman seperti orang jatuh dari atas pohon.

"Tuan putri…" desis semuanya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Kushina tengah jatuh terlungkup dengan posisi yang konyol.

"Dan itu kejelekannya. Dia agak ceroboh, gegabah, dan… terlalu bersemangat, sampai dia lupa cara melompat yang benar…" desah ayahnya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo**

Pria berwajah manis itu menatap rembulan yang begitu besar dari kamarnya. Dan setelah mengamati sekeliling, ia juga melihat para Anbu bertebaran di tiap atas sisi tembok. Kemudian, pria itu pun dengan santai keluar dari kamarnya…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo**

Beberapa shinobi dari Konoha melesat ke arah Barat Daya dipimpin oleh Yashimaru.

"Yashimaru-san, dimana para jounin?" tanya salah satu Anbu pada Yashimaru yang berada di paling depan.

"Hhh… saya juga sudah mempertanyakan hal itu pada Fugaku-sama. Beliau tidak mengerahkan mereka. Beliau mengatakan biarlah para jounin menyelesaikan misi mereka di Kirigakure." papar Yashimaru.

"Apa ketua sudah gila? Jumlah pasukan mereka banyak ! Walaupun jumlah pasukan Anbu kita juga banyak, tapi kita perlu pasukan tambahan minimal dua kali lipat dari jumlah mereka !"

"Ya, saya juga yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan menunda misi !"

"Saya juga tidak mengerti apa maksud tujuan dari Fugaku-sama. Tampaknya dia tidak menyukai para jounin desa kita…" tanggap yashimaru.

"Benar begitukah, Yashimaru-san?"

"dari dulu, rasanya tuan Fugaku tidak pernah melibatkan para jounin. Saya tidak begitu paham, apakah karena salah seorang dari mereka?"

"Mungkin saja. Tuan Fugaku memang tidak menyukai salah satu jounin terhebat di desa kita."

"Apakah beliau… Minato-san?"

Yashimaru mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar."

Tiba-tiba, munculnya kilatan melintas di sebelah mereka.

'"A… apa itu?" tanya seorang Anbu.

"Apakah pasukan kita lengkap?!" selidik Yashimaru.

"Lengkap, tuan. 15 orang !"

Seketika semuanya menyiapkan senjata masing-masing di genggaman. Baik itu samurai, kunai, sampai shuriken.

"Kita harus tetap waspada…" bisik yashimaru. Dan kilatan itu melintas lagi di atas mereka. Gerakannya hampir tidak terlihat oleh mata. Sekilas sosok itu terlihat tidak asing bagi mereka. Enyum kecil memulas di bibir Yashimaru, dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana tuan?!" tanya yang lain pada Yashimaru. Yashimaru terdiam melihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Itu pasti kau. Saya sudah mengenali betul jurus andalanmu itu. Konoha's Yellow Flash." Gumam Yashimaru.

Orang itu mengembangkan senyum khasnya. Deretan giginya terlihat sehingga orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu siapa dia !

"Saya yakin Fugaku-san yang tidak menurut sertakan para jounin kita, benar itu Yashimaru-san?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Anda mengetahuinya? Maaf, saya hanya menurut perintah…"

"Tidak apa. Saya sudah menginformasikan pada yang lain. Aturan Fugaku-san tidak berlaku lagi !"

Yashimaru terbelalak. "Tapi…"

"Tuan Hokage juga menyetujui usulku. Jadi, santai saja."

"terima Kasih, Minato-san. Sudikah anda… bergabung dengan kami?"

Minato segera berdiri di sebelah Yashimaru. "Kita bersama-sama menghadapi mereka."

Yashimaru mengangguk senang. Dan sekali lagi, gigi-gigi itu terlihat lagi dari balik mulut lelaki keturunan Namikaze itu.

SYAT ! sekejap, mereka semua tidak tampak lagi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HUAAA ! pasti gaje banget deeh !**

**Mohon kasih kritik serta saran buat fic ini. Saya butuh itu semua buat menyempurnakan fic ini. T.T**

**See you next chapter !**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
